


Bitchcraft

by MiserableWanker



Series: Bitchcraft [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Drag Queens, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, RuPaul's Drag Race References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableWanker/pseuds/MiserableWanker
Summary: Trixie and Katya lesbian AU where they are both attending RuPaul's school for young witches





	1. The Fairy Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first published fanfiction and I really hope you'll like it!  
> If you do, pleaseee leave a comment (it means so much to me!) or send me asks on tumblr at @wanking-at-your-funeral !
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

Katya always found it hard to wake up early. Especially when she was home, in Saint Petersburg. She never complained about her family, nor her country, quite the opposite actually. Many girls from school could often catch her saying Russian catchphrases. But even in September, the sun could hardly be seen peeking from the curtains in her room. If it were sunny outside, she would wake up. But the cloudy morning in her sleepy head usually meant it's either too cold or too early for her to wake up. This was the third time alarm from her cellphone echoed in her room. And of course, she let it ring, not bothering to wake up. She packed everything she needed for school yesterday and she was even responsible enough to buy books for the new classes and a new pot since she ruined the previous one by the end of 5th grade. She would probably sleep in if it weren't for her mother who stormed in her room at the same time when Katya reached for her phone only to hit the "snooze" button.

"What are you doing in bed, Yekaterina?", her mother asked, crossing her arms, "Sasha is going to be here any minute to pick you up and...and...just look at you!"

Katya usually shut herself off whenever her mom was making a fuss. 

She calmly sat up, yawning, "I'm going, look, I'm awake"

Katya really loved her mother but sometimes her caring attitude was too much. So what if she is not ready yet? It's not like she's going to put too much make up anyway.

It all got messed up when one of the students, Joanne, from the original school published a series of books about her schoolmate. It got popular and kids all over the world were waiting for their Hogwarts letters, bought fake wands and wanted to attend Hogwarts. Of course no one knew it was a real story but witchcraft got really famous and it was almost impossible for Hogwarts to be kept a secret. Even worse, it threatened all other famous witchcraft schools. Then movies came along and video games...every school of witchcraft and wizardry was known. So, they decided to make an international gateway for all the witches who wanted a proper education and of course, they kept it even more hidden than all of the previous schools. It was located somewhere in America and no one but the headmistress Rupaul and some major professors knew where it was. They sealed it away, hidden from the eyes of muggles and they made a gateway for witches in every country that would teleport them exactly to the school. The rumors are that it's located in the same spot as Ilvermorny but no one knew for sure.

Katya didn't like that part since she couldn't use her phone there. They could only write old-fashioned letters. She actually read so much about the school of witchcraft and wizardry in Russia- Koldovstoretz. It was also closed because of this Joanne. Being a nationalist, she wanted to attend it. It was her dream since she was just a little girl.Just the thought of playing quidditch flying on trees instead of brooms got her hyped. Katya walked to the mirror just to see if she looks too terrible to meet up with Sasha. Turns out her dark bags under the eyes weren't as bad as she thought they were. After all, she secretly liked them.Her phone buzzed twice and she glanced at it. It wasn't Sasha was it? She was still in a long shirt with "SAD GOTH" written on it and she doesn't even know where in the closet was her uniform!Luckily it wasn't Sasha, it was her best friend Trixie.

Trixie  
I hope you're awake, you know the gateway closes today and you need to be on time right? Can't wait to see you <3 

Katya grinned happily. Trixie was the cutest girl in the school. With her long curly blonde hair and the heavy make up all professors criticized her for.

Katya  
Don't worry, my mum woke me up, I won't be late <3

She wasn't used to sending heart emojis but for some reason it felt right to send it back. After the last message, she put her phone back on the nightstand and got back to searching for her uniform. It was a plain uniform and it was something Katya would never wear outside her school. And as she suspected, it was on the bottom of her already messy closet. Putting it on, the whole summer flashed before her eyes. She wished she stayed in Wisconsin with Trixie, they would probably have more things in common than Katya's old friends. Or she could have stayed with Ginger. Everything seemed more fun than spending the summer with old friends, mostly because she couldn't really talk about her school. She used to spend summer with Sasha, since she was also a Russian witch but last year Sasha graduated and spent one whole year preparing herself for her new job as a professor at school. It wasn't so easy to become a professor at New Hogwarts but since professor Tyra tried to poison most of the professors, it was only right to send her to Azkaban and pick a new teacher. It was all too confusing to Katya who realised she'll never look at Sasha as an authority figure. Now all dressed up, she proudly put on her Gryffindor tie on and glanced at herself in the mirror yet again. She should've been a slytherin. Maybe the sorting hat is too old to sort her in the right house or maybe it was just too nice to grant Katya's subconscious wishes. They cherished it so much since it was one of the rare things they saved and also Headmistress RuPaul thought it was smart to keep the original Hogwarts houses and uniforms since it could be considered as "cosplay" to the muggles. 

"Are you ready, Katya?", her mother yelled from downstairs.

"In a minute, mamushka!", Katya yelled back, trying to sound as loving as possible.

Maybe she has the time to put on a little bit of make up. After all, she was ready. Her backpack was lying next to her bed and her shiny new pot with books was carefully placed on top of the backpack.

She reached for her make up bag and applied some eyeshadow (less than she usually puts on) and red lipstick. Now she was truly ready. Maybe this year she won't even be late for the ceremony? Sharon was bragging about her younger sister Aquaria coming to school this year. And of course, everyone already knew she's going to be in Slytherin. Katya picked up her pot in one hand, her broom under her upper arm and her backpack in the other hand. She could use some help but it wasn't allowed to use magic anywhere else but in school. Luckily enough, Katya managed to bring all the stuff downstairs. 

Her mother rushed to her and hugged her tightly, "You'll be alright. Take care, please. Don't do anything illegal, write every week, please don't do gymnastics while flying on the broom an-"

"Mom. It's not my first year, I'll be alright. Promise", she smiled at her mother.

"Oh, you know I worry about you! You grew up so fast..."

Katya rolled her eyes jokingly. This scene kept repeating itself every year. And Katya didn't mind it too much. If nothing, she felt loved by her mother.

"Now that you've mentioned growing up too fast...remember when I sat on your lap and you told me stories about Koldovstoretz"

Her mother hugged her tightly, holding back tears. Katya wasn't really sure if her mother was holding tears because of her old school or because Katya was leaving. Perhaps both.

"I almost forgot!", her mother said suddenly, jumping to the kitchen counter and grabbing sandwiches she packed, "don't forget to eat during the car ride. You didn't have breakfast and I'm hoping you'll make it in time for the ceremony and lunch afterwards."

Katya took the sandwiches and packed them over the pile of books in her pot. Now Sasha was late. And she was supposed to be early for the ceremony since she was the new professor after all. Glancing at the big clock in the kitchen, Katya realised it's already 8:15AM. Sighing, she took out her phone to text Sasha only to remember that Sasha probably left her phone at home since she won't really use it in school.

\-----

About 15 minutes later, exactly at 8:30AM Sasha knocked on the door. Katya jumped from the counter whe she was sitting. It was about time! At least she passed the time talking to her mum. Even though she was home for 2 months, she didn't really get enough quality time with her. That's probably the reason Katya was super nice about her mother's unrealistic fears.

"Hey, Katya", Sasha waved at her awkwardly, shortly after she looked down and fixed her glasses, "Are you ready to go? I called a cab, we'll be there in no time"

Katya herself was already feeling a bit awkward since Sasha was her professor now. She can't just go and hug Sasha and then curse around her? Or can she? 

"Heeeey!", she smiled brightly, going for the second option of tryint to be completely chill, "Of course I did! Hey, I even bought all the books I need so we can go straight to the school!"

Right after the last word left her lips she felt a hug from behind. It was her younger sister Shannon. Now, Shannon hated saying goodbyes, even if Katya just went to school. 

"Bye Katya!", she muttered quietly, letting go of the hug, "Dan left for work earlier and he gave me this small babuska to give it to you as a good luck charm!"

Daniel did this every year. Katya smiled brightly, "Tell him I said thanks and take care of him, will you?"  
Shannon nodded happily and skipped to bring Katya her bag. Daniel was older than Katya and Shannon but Katya knew Shannon will like the idea of taking care of Dan anyway. 

\---------

After she said her goodbyes she was in car with Sasha. First half an hour of ride Katya spent in awkward silence but after that she couldn't stop talking. She told Sasha about her old friends, about her shopping yesterday and she even showed her the strange necklace she made. It was made out of cigarettes and it was probably Katya's favourite thing at the moment.

"So...can I tell you to fuck off if your class is boring?", she asked after a while, trying not to laugh. 

"I guess so", Sasha shrugged, "but don't think I won't make you sort the books in the library afterwards"

"You can't send me to detention! You're not my real mum and you never will be!"

That was a sentence Alaska said to Headmistress during her speech. She didn't even get detention because Rupaul herself laughed at that. 

"By the way...", Katya said after they both shared a laugh, "Is Alaska still with Sharon? They were Slytherin royal couple but I just can't keep up with the drama!"

"How should I know? After all, anything could have happened during the summer break"

Sasha was the only person Katya knew that didn't like gossiping so she immediately dropped the topic. The portal wasn't even that far away. As soon as they got out of Saint Petersburg Katya felt excitement winning over all other feelings. She loved that portal! Especially because involved lots of broom riding. The cab driver was confused because they decided to get off in front of a seemingly boring field but he didn't ask many questions. After all, he just wanted to get paid. Sasha explained that they need to do a photoshoot in the middle of the field since they are famous cosplayers. Needless to say, the old russian taxi driver had no idea what cosplay is so he just nodded and said "whatever flows your boat". 

Katya had this hysterical, almost hissing, laugh and she found it so hard to keep it to herself. The famous "think of something sad" method never worked for her anyway.

When Sasha made sure the cab was far from their sight, they picked up their stuff and started walking to the middle of the field, where the fairy ring was (the mushrooms "mysteriously" grown in the circular shape). It was there even before and it was said by the locals to possess steange magical powers that would suck in anyone who stands in the middle of the ring. Little did they know, it actually had a lot to do with witchcraft and the legend was so creepy to people barely anyone tried to come near it. Even if they did They wouldn't know how to open it. They don't have teleportation powder. The wind was blowing lightly and messing up Katya's hair and constantly got in her eyes and mouth. Sasha, on the other hand, didn't have such problems. She shaved her whole head. "She must be freezing", Katya thought but didn't want to comment anything. After all, something like "your head looks like an egg now" could escape her mouth before she can control it. 

When they finally got to the top, Sasha walked to the center of the ring and swiftly grabbed a handful of powder, clearly and loudly said "New Hogwarts" as she dropped the powder.

Katya stood close so the smoke from Sasha's teleportation got stuck in her throat and she started coughing.It was Katya's turn now. She looked around, making sure no one saw Sasha. It was clear. She placed her bag and pot inside the ring and then with broom in her right hand, she grabbed the powder, closed her eyes and said: "New Hogwarts."

\-----------

Trixie couldn't wait to finally leave. She woke up at 6am and put her make up on. She really had nothing better to do. Proud of herself, she messaged Katya, who was still asleep. At least she now has enough time to fix her hair and check if she has packed everything she needs. Her parents were muggles so she had to go shopping for books all by herself. She thought of messaging Max, but then again, Max lived on the other side of Milwaukee. Trixie was always overthinking. Her younger sister walked in the room and smiled widely. 

"Did you finish packing? Will you buy me those funny beans?", she asked, sitting on trixie's pink bag. 

"Sure! You know I always buy you those! Do you maybe want chocolate frog? They still include pictures of Harry Potter, Hermione, Dumbledore...RuPaul"

"You know I hate those! But I wish I could go with you! Mum and dad are constantly fighting, I don't know how can I actually survive that"

She made a grimace. Trixie sighed since she could actually hear her mum and stepdad fighting now. If she were in her mum's shoes, she would dump him a long time ago. 

"I know but I believe in you", Trixie smiled warmly at her sister who got up to look inside Trixie's make up bag. 

"How are you going to find a boyfriend if you're going to all-girl school?"

Trixie swallowed hard. She never actually came out to anyone in her family. Partly because she thought there were more important things than her love life and partly because she didn't know how they would react. She was in no mood for risks. 

"You're a bit too young to think about boyfriends", she settled for an answer that didn't involve any details about her sexuality. 

Her sister rolled her eyes and went out her room. "Oh wow", trixie thought, "she's so sensitive lately". 

\---

After a few hours Trixie already said her goodbyes. Her mum hugged her tightly and her sister seemed to forget about the comment Trixie made earlier that day.  
She's going to miss her guitar but she didn't bring it on purpose. She made a promise to herself to work really hard this year. Trixie was so happy because her stepdad was in a barn and didn't come to say goodbye. He didn't even know Trixie was going to a school for witchcraft and if he knew, he wouldn't believe it. But Trixie did her best not to think about that abusive man. She wanted to be positive because she'll be far away from Milwaukee and shallow people. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Katya arrived at the gates of the school coughing like an old russian man who smoked way too much cigarettes. Sasha was nice enough to wait for her. 

"Cursed be my old woman lungs", Katya managed to say in between coughing. 

Sasha just rolled her eyes, smiling, "At least you managed to pronounce words right! Remember fourth year?"

"Oh Bitch. Don't you dare remind me."

"You know i'm your professor now", Sasha raised her eyebrow jokingly. 

"Fuck you!", Katya laughed. 

The walls of the New Hogwards looked almost identical as the original Hogwarts. It was so well hidden, no one even knew It was there. It was all thanks to RuPaul and her strong magic. Katya glanced around herself only to see girls appearing everywhere. She always found it funny and if her phone was working here, she'd film it and add the shitty-flute version of Harry Potter Theme. 

"Oh! Oh oh oh!", she suddenly said, grabbing Sasha's upper arm, "look! That must be Aquaria with Sharon!"

Sasha fixed her glasses and checked them out, "I guess? Katya, I have to go. Really. You know teachers need to get in earlier and you can find some of your friends in the meantime"

"Yeees mum", Katya grimaced. 

Sasha was great, Katya thought. She was kinda hoping to see Trixie around here but she was nowhere to be found. It was so awkward to stand around and just stare at people. Most of them were probably already inside so Katya shrugged and headed inside, walking past the huge stone gateway. She knew the main hall will be full of people and all eyes will be on the new girls. When she was first year, she was so excited when she sat down in front of everyone and RuPaul put the sorting hat on her head. She had even worse English accent than now, so interacting with others was strange. The first girl that congratulated her was Adore Delano. She was maybe the most famous girl in school. Thanks to Adore, Katya now knows a few secret passages where she can get cigarettes from some house elves. 

"Katya?!" 

She heard a voice behind her and immediately turned around to see who it is. It was Ginger, her classmate. She smiled widely at the short chubby girl. Her humour was amazing! Although she was extremely popular nor loved, Katya enjoyed her company. If Trixie didn't exist, she would maybe even call Ginger her best friend. It's a common misconception around the school since Ginger always refers to Katya as if they were "besties". 

"Ginger! You old lady! Tell me please that you bought at least 20 packs of cigarettes? House elves can be shitty when it comes to cigarettes. They always make me pay more and i've only got like 15 packs"

"I got your back, how could I forget about my best friend!"

Here she goes again. As long as she gives Katya cigarettes, she can talk about being her best friend all she wants!Of course, Katya didn't say that out loud nor did she actually think like that. The conversation turned into "how was your summer break", "how's Russia" and similar. In the corner of her eye, Katya noticed Trixie and she felt butterflies in her stomach . There was nothing between them, or at least Katya thought so. Three years ago they were just friends with benefits and Katya was in her bed every now and then.

"TRIIIXIIIIIEEEE", Katya yelled, running to hug her tightly.

"Katya! Oh wow!", Trixie gasped, hugging her back, "How was the summer break?"

Trixie knew the answer to this question since she wrote to Katya almost every day, informing her even about the smallest things like "I had pancakes for breakfast" or "my cow gave birth today", but that's what best friends do. 

"Bitch! It was wild! I'm going to tell you in a bit but...bitch. bitch. Aquaria. I saw her"

"Really?! Does she look anything like Sharon?"  
Katya shook her head. Aquaria and Sharon really looked nothing alike. The only thing they shared was attitude. 

"What about Sharon and Alaska?"

"I asked Sasha about them this morning and she didn't know", Katya shrugged. 

Ginger joined in, "there are more important slytherins to gossip about. Like...Violet?"

Trixie and Katya both grimaced at the sound of her name. Violet was Slytherin's remarkable student but she was also a huge bitch. Well, every school has at least three Heathers so why wouldn't there be three bitches in school of witchcraft as well? Katya liked gossiping about Violet but she was always a bit jealous of her pride and confidence. If Katya was as half confident as Violet she would probably be the most famous girls around. Both Trixie and Ginger usually asked Katya about Violet since she was her friends with benefits for quite some time until they "broke up" dramatically. Then they both began hating on each other although it was mostly one sided. Katya only had witty comments, Violet was the one who was really mean in this situation. She was also one of the main reasons Katya is happy not to be in Slytherin. 

"We'll probably get to it later, ladies", Kayla said pretending to have a british accent, "let's get to our common rooms and leave our stuff there"

They all agreed that was the best idea since their luggage wasn't anything light. Only two hours until the sorting cermony and the lunch

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Fool, The Lovers and The Two Of Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya is catching up with her schoolmates and one bitchy witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kitty girls!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter since it's full of rpdr references.  
> If you like it, please make sure to leave a comment or send me a message/ask on my tumblr: http://wanking-at-your-funeral.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy! <3

The ceremonial hall was full of girls all ages and it was nicely decorated with floating lights and lots of festive food on the table. Rupaul was sitting at the separate table from where she was able to see everyone. There were four extremely long tables and each table had a long coloured cloth.   
House elves were serving witches with refreshing drinks. Katya tried to see Sasha at the teacher's table but was unable because of her height. 

She grabbed Trixie's elbow like a lost child and muttered "Can you see Sasha?"

Trixie nodded as she continued onward to find a perfect spot on their Gryffindor table. Ginger was following Katya since she was shorter.   
In all that crowded mess Katya glanced at Slytherin table since she felt someone looking at her. She met eyes to eyes with Violet who was sitting next to Pearl.   
Pearl didn't seem to care much about Katya since she was blankly staring at the crowd.  
Pearl was that kind of girl - she was too chill. Katya thought that Pearl was smoking herbs every day but it turned out she's just like that. She shaved her head on the sides and left a wavy mess on the top of her head. Katya noticed that she was still wearing that same fake septum ring. Pearl told everyone it was real and shrugged. They all knew it was fake.   
Violet was staring at Katya with her cold look, smirking. Katya swallowed hard, looking away immediately. It felt to awkward to keep staring.  
They grabbed three chairs in the middle of the long Gryffindor table. Katya just had to grab the chair in the middle, grinning widely at Trixie as she did so, since she knew Trixie likes to be in the middle. Trixie blushed and childishly grimaced at Katya.   
Katya looked up at all the floating candles. Everything truly looked magical. She liked the ceremony but the buzzing sound of girls' chattering was too much. So she sighed and looked at the empty plate, concentrating on her barely visible reflection in it.   
Kennedy, their classmate, was sitting next to Ginger. She looked too annoyed because of the loud chatter. If she loved anything, it was peace and quiet.   
Adore, Courtney and Manila were sitting across them. They looked pretty as usual. After all, they were "royalty" of school. Adore glanced at Katya, feeling her eyes on her. She smiled and waved so Katya mimicked her movements. 

"She's so pretty", Katya thought randomly. 

She noticed Shangela was not here. Was she finally expelled? Katya didn't hate Shangela, it was just that she broke so many school rules and RuPaul kept giving her chances to redeem herself.   
Not like Willam, who got expelled because of breaking about 10 or more school rules. Katya often wondered what had happened to her after that. 

RuPaul stood up and took a silver glass and a small silver spoon, banging the glass lightly. Everyone suddenly stopped chatting and Kennedy sighed in relief, whispering to Ginger "Thank God". 

Katya quietly wheezed, finding Kennedy's expression hilarious. 

"Girls!", RuPaul said theatrically, "Welcome to yet another year and to the new girls...Welcome! Because of some unfortunate events that occurred last year, we were forced to choose a new, suitable professor for your "Care for Magical Creatures" class. Please, welcome Miss Sasha Velour of house Ravenclaw"

Katya smiled widely as everyone, including Sasha and her, got up to clap. Sasha looked uncomfortable as she tried to shush the audience. 

"Thank you!", she said in her deep voice, "As you all kn-"

Sound of the doors opening loudly interrupted Sasha's speech. Everyone turned to the door.

"HALLLEEELLOOO LADIES!", Shangela's loud greeting echoed the hall as she flew in with a broom, clumsily hitting some of the flying candles, "Did y'all miss mee??"

She then took out her wand and small fire works came out of it, illuminating everyone's faces with all the colours of the rainbow. 

RuPaul gasped in shock and so did most of the students, the rest (including Trixie and Katya) were hysterically laughing.

"SHANGELA", RuPaul yelled, her mouth still half opened, "sit down immediately and see me after the ceremony!"

"Alright, Alright!", she rolled her eyes, landing in between Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. 

"Y'ALL WANTED A TWIST!", Laganja, girl from Slytherin yelled and did a death drop when Shangela landed. 

Gia, her best friend, snapped her fingers three times and with each snap, she said "YES. BITCH. WORK"

Their transfiguration teacher, Bianca, rolled her eyes and yelled "SIT YOUR A-...SIT DOWN LAGANJA!"

Katya giggled hysterically as she grabbed Trixies hand, squeezing it lightly and kicking her legs under the table. 

"All three of you will see me after the ceremony is over", RuPaul sighed, turning to Sasha, "Please, Miss Velour, continue"

Sasha straightened her back, and cleared her throat as her cheeks were deep red from the shame, "Uhm, as I was saying, my name is Sasha Velour and I graduated two years ago. I'll be your new Care for Magical Creatures professors and I'm looking forward to work with all of you"

She made a small bow as everyone got up and started clapping again. Katya felt proud once again, smiling in Sasha's direction. 

"That would be all for now", RuPaul smiled and nodded, "I would like first year to come forward for the sorting ceremony" 

Everyone started clapping yet again. Sharon raised her head proudly, waiting for her sister to be sorted in Slytherin, of course. 

These new girls looked really interesting, Katya thought. There was Bob's adopted daughter and everyone knew her by the name Miz Cracker. This year is gonna be full of family drama.

First up was Aquarian. She proudly sat on the chair, head held up high. RuPaul put the sorting hat on her head and she smirked at Sharon.   
It didn't take the sorting hat long to say "Slytherin". 

"Naturally", Aquaria muttered as she smiled and went straight to the Slytherin table. 

"Great. Another Slytherin", Katya whispered to Trixie who just shushed her.   
Miz Cracker was, of course, Gryffindor. Bob seemed so happy, holding herself from rushing to hug her. 

Dusty reminded Katya of Sasha and her instincts served her right since Dusty was sorted into Ravenclaw.   
There was an adorable asian girl, Yuhua, who was sorted into Gryffindor.   
And bunch of other girls Katya didn't remember but she'll meet them soon enough. 

After a long round of applause for the new girls, they could finally get to eat. Katya felt bad for not eating the sandwich her mother packed for her but she was too excited to eat. Now she was grabbing everything she could although she knew she won't eat half of the things in her already full plate, from muffins to chicken drumsticks. Trixie glances at Katya's face and grimaces. Katya did this every year, except for that one time in first grade when her plate was even fuller than now.   
Ginger had a fuller plate but she was eating way more than Katya.  
Almost everyone was silent now. Katya assumed everyone was too hungry to gossip and after all, the real fun begins in the common room. 

\--------------------------------------

Shortly after the lunch, they were told they can have some free time which meant Katya will finally have some time to light a cigarette and enjoy the smell of the river just outside the school.   
Ginger decided to go with her but Trixie just huffed at them since she really hated smoking.   
Just outside the school's stone walls, Katya lit a cigarette, closing her eyes for a second. 

"Can you imagine Trixie with a cigarette, though?", she shared her thoughts out loud. 

"There's a video of Trixie taking one smoke and coughing on her instagram I think", Ginger replied dryly. 

Katya nodded and got back to her thoughts. Every year at New Hogwarts she had the same thoughts about how much has changed since the first time she got here. The first time she sat on that chair and they put a sorting hat on her head. How much she prayed to be Gryffindor and how happy she was when she wrote her mother that letter.   
Then all the amazing girls she has met.  
Katya used to sneak out from her common room just to see Violet. She was madly in love with her from the moment she saw her standing in the line to get sorted. It was her pose and that confidence. Violet literally yelled "COME THROUGH" when the sorting hat told her she's slytherin.   
She was so cute, Katya never clocked what happened to her in the mean time. Her parents are muggles and she had to prove herself. She could barely fly on a broom.   
Katya even remembered the time Violet ran to the toilet to cry in the middle of the class because she couldn't turn that cup into an animal and Katya went after her to make her feel better.   
Second year, Violet was different but she was still a sweet heart. Katya was her best friend, then friends with benefits in fifth year and then sixt year they were in a relationship and they broke up.   
Katya felt uneasy, stuck with Violet's look an hour ago in the main hall. She never understood what she did wrong - she was always supporting Violet and now Violet is one of the best students.   
Then there was Trixie. Katya had a few dreams about kissing her but she was too afraid to try anything since she didn't want Trixie to hate her after a while. Trixie's hair had a strong smell of chamomile and honey and Katya loved smelling it. Truthfully, there was one time when Trixie randomly said "if you weren't smoking we'd be married". Katya was so confused she actually said "I dont want to be married", but then Trixie said "ok, we'd be fucking" and it sent Katya shivers down her spine.   
She was so afraid of commitment because of Violet.   
The best of the best, with her tiny waist and her lavander smell...Violet. 

"Sup", Pearl said in her deepest possible voice, lighting a cigarette. 

Katya turned to her, suprised. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realise her cigarette was gone. Ginger always respected Katya's disorganized thoughts and never bothered her. Katya turned around to see if Ginger is still here but she left, leaving one cigarette in between two stones in the wall. Katya smiled, appreciating the thought. 

"Eh, life. Getting older and grosser", Katya answered Pearl's question, "with you?"

"Violet is being a drama queen again and I need fresh air. Cool."

It was so hard to keep up with Pearl's voice. It always seemed as if nothing impressed her so Katya was always puzzled while talking to her. 

"Oh..."

They stood there in awkard silence for a minute. Katya felt as if she could hear loudly every time she swallowed hard.

"You shouldn't be so stiff. Everything is cool. You should talk to Violet", Pearl said calmly, taking one long smoke. 

Katya smiled awkwardly, feeling her heart beat louder and louder, "uhm.. yea. Sure. I gotta go inside. Catch you later?"

"Mhm."

Katya hurried inside. What was even the point of this conversation?   
On her way in she bumped into Adore, who was also heading out for a smoke. It seemed as if everyone was a heavy smoker around here. 

"Heeeey Katya", she smiled warmly, "you look great! Did you check out my new songs I sent you during the summer break?"

"Yeah! They are great. Grunge is totally your thing now!"

"Yaaas...too bad I can't show it in school!"

And just like that, Adore headed out. Katya really loved Adore and her songs. She has such an amazing voice. She was even in The American Idol but it seemed as if this was more her thing. Although, Katya could see a bit of grunge even in her uniform - barely buttoned shirt, messy tie, one sock rolled to her shoes. Maybe more punk.   
Katya continued walking through seemingly endless stone halls until she finally arrived at the common room and exhaled loudly. At least she didn't have any more awkward conversations on her way to the common room.   
The Gryffindor common room was buzzing and Katya was grateful for the spot on one of the couches. 

"What a day", she said as she let herself fall onto the sofa. 

"You're telling me! Violet came looking for you", Trixie shrugged. 

"What? Why?"

"What's the T, girl?", Ginger asked, smirking. 

"Bitch. You left me there. YOU KNEW PEARL WAS COMING. BITCH" Katya laughed hitting her lightly. 

"Now don't blame me, I wanted to hear the T after it was spilled"

"I don't know. I really don't", Katya shrugged.

Three of them were silent, thinking of possible reasons why Violet would even want to talk to Katya. Last year, she was awful to Katya in every possible way. From continuous mean come backs to sentences that had nothing to do with her to putting various spells on Katya's broom during cheerleader practices. Katya usually laughed it off and moved on but she never quite got why Violet was like that after everything Katya did for her. 

"Maybe it's just a prank after all", Katya decided after thinking it through, "after all, I'm over her, she hates me, the end."

They decided to end the conversation and move on to the other things. It was mostly Trixie blabbering about her new job as the make up artist in the local mall. Katya enjoyed her stories and usually laughed way too much. 

"But seriously, Honey. People from Milwaukee, honey. They don't know a thing about make up honey. Honey, they are so scared of putting more than everyday make up and oh hoooneeeey", Trixie imitated the "basic bitches" from her town, knowing how much Katya laughs whenever she says "Honey" more than twice. 

"Bitch!", Katya wiped a tear that formed in the corner of her eye after too much laughing, "I have a work at the local store called "Dorothy's" and it's so small yet it's full of random objects. Wigs, costumes, ducktapes, diy stuff"

"I was just collecting apples and other fruit and vegetables at my farm", Ginger muttered, shrugging. 

That made Katya laugh even more. The whole common room was echoing Trixie's loud and sharp laugh (screech) and Katya's thumping and wheezing.   
It was filled with positive energy and they kept sharing experiences that happened during the summer break. 

"I want to be a strong prostitute woman", Katya said with a serious face after a while. 

Trixie gave her that "this bitch" look and simply answered, "wait, aren't you already that?"

Katya rolled her eyes, taking the timetable they got. Tomorrow is Monday and the first day of 7th year, they didn't have to put so many classes on the first day!   
Katya groaned loudly, realizing this year is going to be way harder than the last one, obviously. 

\-----------------------------

In the evening, they were in the main hall, waiting for dinner to be served.   
Katya already did all of her "chores". She wrote a letter to her mum, put her uniforms in the closet and organized her books. Of course, she wouldn't do that if Trixie wasn't there.   
Trixie was neat when it came to their room, complete opposite of Ginger and Katya. Kennedy was neutral when it came to mess so she just went to sleep as soon as they got to the common room.   
Trixie was still the one blabbering about everything at once. Katya enjoyed listening to her so she just went quiet, trying to concentrate on Trixie and her stories, picturing everything. She has always wanted to visit Trixie's farm. It seemed so nice and welcoming although Trixie almost never mentions her parents. She only mentions her little sister and Katya figured out they are close. It was a similar situation- they both have older brothers and younger sisters.   
Katya suddenly felt a strong urge to know more about Trixie. Honestly, they were best friends but she knows so little about her life outside the school, except the fact that she was working as the make up artist at her local mall this summer.   
When the food finally arrived, Katya took some of chicken strips and tomato salad. She has eaten so much for lunch and she really wasn't in the mood for overeating now.   
Trixie was a vegetarian so her plate just had a big piece of cake and she was staring at it before deciding to go for it. She always complained about being "chubby" or "fat" so Katya and her made an inside joke about it and they called her "Skinny legend".   
Last year was completely filled with "skinny legend" jokes. Katya chuckled at that memory. 

"What?", Trixie asked, mouth-full of cake. 

"Skinny legend"

"Mhm! Always honey!"

In the middle of their laughing Alaska came and smacked the table in between Trixie and Katya. They both looked at her only to see her with an "unusual" accessory around her neck. It was a big python. 

"Greetiiinggsss earthliiings", she said, making her voice sound so deep, "do any of you have any dead or live mouses I can feed to my sssnaaakeee? I know you dooo Kaatyaaa"

Why on earth would she have a mouse? Or a rat? And even if she did, why would she carry it around or be willing to give her pet for Alaska's snake. 

"Um. Hey Alaska", Trixie said, confused, "no, but maybe your girlfriend does? She is probably going to sacrifice them later so you can use them?"

"Sharon and I broke up aagaaaiinn", she said, grimacing as she straightened her back and stroked her snake's head gently, "didn't you girls hear?"

Katya and Trixie both shook their heads. Alaska just said "oh. Fiinee" before she dramatically walked away. 

"I swear to God, this school", Katya scratched her head, "I had strange conversation with Pearl too. Is everything okay for slytherin?"

No one knew the answer to that question.   
"You wanna go out before they close the main door? I need to catch some air", Trixie asked suddenly. 

\------------------------------

The refreshing breeze was messing up Trixie's hair and spreading the lovely smell of chamomile and honey. Katya grinned, lighting a cigarette. 

"Why do you hate smoking so much anyway?", Katya asked, inhaling the smoke.

Trixie didn't answer. She instead just hugged her body and looked away, "I don't know. It kills people. I guess. I don't like the smell"

Katya tilted her head to the right, like a confused puppy, "that's not it, is it?"

Fireflies have gathered in the courtyard, blinking in and out. It was so magical yet so hard to catch a clear glimpse of them.   
Trixie sat on the stone bench and started at the blinking fireflies. 

"My stepdad is a smoker. My father...was a smoker. It seems as if smoking somehow connections me to the bad memories", Trixie muttered quietly, resting her cheek on her knuckle. 

"But i'm cool", Katya grinned, sitting next to Trixie, "and I'm smoking"

"Maybe something bad will happen to you. I don't want that. So I hate the fact that you and Ginger are smoking"

Katya swallowed hard, feeling uneasy about this whole situation. She had so many questions but she was wondering if it's even appropriate to ask them. 

"You never talk about your family", Katya said, wondering if she did the right thing.

"Because it's really not important. My stepfather is abusive and I just want to spend time somewhere safe. Somewhere far away from my house. But on the other hand, I care about my sister way too much so..."

Katya felt bad for asking. She had a strong urge to protect Trixie. To tell her that she's always welcomed at her house but then again, her house was in St Petersburg. 

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it"

"Whatever. I'm here now and it's all cool", Trixie smiled sadly in Katya's direction but then turned to fireflies again. 

"What about love though? You have anyone in Milwaukee?", Katya asked, desperate to break the dry silence the last conversation left. 

"Oh, no. No", She shook her head, "Why?"

"Just asking."

\---

Shortly after Katya finished her cigarette, Latrice came to tell them they should head back inside soon.   
Latrice was guard but she was more a sweetheart really. It was nice seeing her after long summer break. They were slightly afraid of her in the first year since she has a really deep voice and a strong, loud laugh. But after a while, they realized she is extremely sweet person.   
They returned to their common room just because they had a long day and they were all tired. To Katya's surprise there was a note taped to their door. 

"What the fuck is that?", Trixie asked, grabbing the note, "oh wow."

"What is it?", Katya grabbed the note from Trixie's hands only to find out it was from Violet. 

So, all that was not just a prank and Violet did want to talk to her, it said clearly on the note, in Violet's handwriting: "meet me in front of toilet on the second floor in the midnight". Both Trixie and Katya shared concerned looks before heading inside the room.   
Although it was just 9pm, they all respected Kennedy's sleeping time. In Katya's words "Kennedy is an old man in young girl's body".   
Ginger was in the bottom bunker, reading a book. She put the book down, waving Trixie and Katya to come closer.

"Did you know there's going to be a party soon? Almost every cool person is going, we should come too", she whispered in order not to wake Kennedy up. 

"Breaking school rules? I'm up for it if Shangela is going. If she breaks rules and doesn't get punished, no one will", Katya said, smirking.

"Yeah, by the way, does anyone know what happened to Shangela, Laganja and Gia? They were supposed to go to RuPaul's office after the sorting ceremony?", Trixie asked, completely changing the subject. 

Trixie loved to party, or at least she kept telling herself that. She was afraid of getting too drunk or taking drugs although she never said that out loud. The fact that Trixie always looked anxious on parties proved this enough. And after all, she promised to work hard this year. A party could be a huge distraction. But if Katya and Ginger are going, she is sure going to tag along. 

"I don't know, gee", Ginger rolled her eyes, "so...you two are in"

"I sure am!" Katya grinned widely.

Katya noticed Trixie's anxious pose when she nodded so she took that opportunity to take Trixie's hand and whisper: "I'm going to take care of you, I promise"

That sent shivers down Trixie's spine and she blushed deeply, smiling to herself. Katya couldn't explain why she wanted to look out for Trixie but she told herself she won't question her instincts nor her intuition on this one. 

"Get a room", Ginger rolled her eyes again, turning to her book instead. 

"Honey, this is our room", Trixie said, imitating "basic bitches" again. 

Katya wanted to lough out loud but then remembered Kennedy so she wheezed instead. 

"Anyone up for tarot reading? I just got my new tarot cards!", Katya said, barely waiting for an answer as she jumped on the stairs to her top bunker and reached for cards she hid under the pillow. 

"Oh my god, I can't", Trixie sighed dramatically, "tell me about my love life"

As soon as Katya jumped from her bed with the cards in her hand, Kennedy muttered something like "quiet". 

"It's not my fault, you old hag", Katya said as she sat on the floor, across Trixie, "pick three cards and put them in an order of your choice."

Trixie followed Katya's instructions rather seriously, placing cards and then flipping them as she muttered: "oh my god. Honey. Im like....so scared"

Katya rolled her eyes and glanced down at Trixie's cards. First one was "the fool", on the right was "the lovers" and the last one was "two of cups".

"Wow!", Katya said, straightening her back and looked at the cards, "okay, so...the fool is a card that indicates new beginnings and a new unknown adventure. The Fool encourages you to believe in yourself and follow your heart no matter how crazy or foolish your impulses may seem."

"She's not going to get love if she doesn't learn how to put on prettier make up, I can tell you that without tarot", Ginger muttered, smirking. 

"Look who's talking! A glamour toad!", Trixie huffed, crossing her arms childishly. 

"Shhh! The cards are speaking!", Katya shushed them, "the lovers represent a temptation of the heart, or a choice of potential partners. You're going to sacrifice something in order to get love. There is an approaching conflict that will test your values. In order to progress, you are going to have to make a decision between love and career. Neither will disappear forever, but the choice will shape your priorities. It will benefit you to remember that opposites are two sides of the same coin; there is not one without the other. The right choice will be made only if you have accepted others and yourself."

Trixie nodded, listening carefully to Katya, "and the last one?"

Katya smiled, "The Two of Cups represents love that is nurturing, creative, clearly focused, inspirational and equally fulfilling. It's similar to the lovers. So, basically, this year you're sure to find love"

"Oh wow", Trixie muttered, trying to hide her smile, "yeah sure. But thanks anyway"

Deep inside, Trixie believed in tarot cards. But then again, it was just a game in their school. They were real witches and tarot was nothing special, there were more accurate ways to predict the future anyway. Just a silly...incredibly accurate game.

\---------------------

Katya snuck out of their common room wearing only her knee socks and her long "Goth" shirt. They didn't have to wear the same pajamas so that was good.   
She was carefully sneaking down the stairs, to the second floor with only a small light on the tip of her wand illuminating the way. RuPaul did this on purpose, only so they dont sneak out at night, Katya thought. Hear heartbeat was so loud she swore it's going to wake someone up altough that was not the reality. The deal is that she wasn't afraid of breaking the rules. She was afraid of seeing Violet.   
And she could see the small light flickering near the bathroom. It must be Violet.   
And the closer she got, the more she realized talking to Violet one on one after a year is going to be hard.   
Violet was standing there with a long black gown.   
Katya, cleared her throat. 

"Hey", Katya said very quietly. 

"Oh hi, Katya! Didn't know you'd actually come", Violet answered as if nothing ever happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm boring, but I'm living for your comments and asks so pleaseee don't forget to leave a comment or talk to me on my tumblr: http://wanking-at-your-funeral.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading and don't forget that I'll update this every Thursday! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'll do my best to publish a new chapter every week! Please dont forget to comment or ask me anything on tumblr at @wanking-at-your-funeral !


End file.
